Chapter 2- Tokihimo's Revenge
by Mirkwood Huntress
Summary: If Tokihimo isn't dead, will he settle with just being alive? Or does he want more? Please R and R! PG for language (very few cussing in here though)


1 Prologue…  
  
After the defeat of Tokihimo, Kamidahooh decided to stay with Tenchi and the girls. A few months had passed when one day Kami had disappeared into space. When she came back three days later, she was absolutely depressed. When Tenchi asked her what was the matter, she blew up at him, and everybody else to. "He's dead," she would scream Eventually Tenchi got her to calm down and tell about who "he" was and how he died.  
  
"My favorite dragon, Fireball and I were just out in the thirteenth dimension looking for something when we were attacked. I have no idea who it was but I do know that all they wanted was to kill or capture Fireball…...…and me. They succeeded……… After a long pause Nariko (a friend of Ryoko's who had recently come to stay with them) said, you mean Fireball is dead?" She couldn't help but be sort of happy about this, you see, she used to be Ryoko's partner in crime, and on one occasion when Kami and Ryoko met they got into a very nasty fight which ended up in Fireball giving Nariko a large burn on her arm. "Yes," Kami sobbed Then she ran up to her room and slept all that day.  
  
The next morning she woke up and found a lump under her pillow. When she removed it she saw that it was a large egg, a dragon egg to be exact. Now dragons take about forty-eight hours to hatch and grow up to their adult height. After all, dragons don't become adults at the same rate other animals do. After running down the stairs at top speed yelling that Fireball had been reborn and she had his egg Sasami gave her some towels and blankets to wrap it in. During breakfast a loud, annoying crunching noise was heard, Kami looked down at the egg and screamed, "It's hatching, it's hatching! And indeed after she said this the newborn Fireball had pushed his way out of the egg and into Kami's lap. She spent the rest of breakfast babbling to everybody about how happy she was, but she had other things on her mind……………..  
  
  
  
Tokihimo's Revenge- Chapter 2  
  
It was a normal morning and nothing too out of the ordinary was happening but that was all about to change. Ryoko picked up the phone and dialed her best friend Nariko's house. Nariko had been living with Kionye and Mihoshi because she too had a job in the city and needed access to her job.  
  
Ryoko: I'm kinda worried about Kami  
  
Nariko: Why is that?  
  
Ryoko: Well you know how Kami was very happy when her dragon came back? Well, she now has her mind set on killing the person or thing that killed him……… and I guess we should give her more credit because after all, she was responsible for Tokihimo's death………but this person did manage to kill her dragon so I'm not sure how powerful they are.  
  
Nariko: You know Ryoko, Kami is a big girl and can take care of herself!  
  
Ryoko: I know that, but she isn't really able not to make air-headed decisions! I've tried talking her out of it and I think Washu's working on it right now……  
  
Kamidahooh: (from upstairs) I TOLD YOU WASHU! I DON'T NEED OR WANT YOUR HELP FOR ANYTHING BESIDES WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ANYWAY?  
  
Ryoko: She has been trying to lie to us by telling us that nothing is wrong and she isn't going to try to kill somebody………but you know how bad she is at lying and excuses!  
  
Nariko: Put Kami on the phone, I'll try to get it out of her.  
  
Ryoko: Hey Kami! Come over here, Nariko needs to talk to you.  
  
Kamidahooh took the receiver from Ryoko and made her leave the room.  
  
Kamidahooh: Yes, Nariko?  
  
Nariko: Well, I've heard you have your dragon back, is that true?  
  
Kamidahooh: Yes, it's true. Why do you ask?  
  
Nariko: Well, I happened to be on the phone with Ryoko and I heard you screaming about * him * being back, and I wasn't sure who * he * was.  
  
Kamidahooh: Yes, Fireball is back……… and I absolutely can't wait until he is full grown!  
  
Nariko: Won't that take a while?  
  
Kamidahooh: No, it only takes dragons forty-eight hours to reach their adult stage. So when he is exactly forty – eight hours old, he will be all grown up. But dragons need tons of attention until- one second. Fireball stop chewing on the cord! Ok, I'm back. They need attention till their adults. And-  
  
Nariko cut her off.  
  
Nariko: Well, that's all I needed to know…...could you put Ryoko back on the phone for me?  
  
Kamidahooh: Sure………RYOKO!!! NARIKO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!  
  
Ryoko: God she's loud!! Anyway, what did you get out of her?  
  
Nariko: I am guessing that she'll leave when Fireball is fully grown, which will be forty – eight hours from when he hatched, so all we have to do is wait until then and then stop her from leaving!  
  
Ryoko: Exactly, but first, I need to speak to Kionye. I have an idea……  
  
Kionye: What is it Ryoko?  
  
Ryoko: Kionye, is there any laws about dragons that mention licenses?  
  
Kionye: I don't know of any but let me check. I'll go to my computer and be right back.  
  
Mihoshi: Hey Ryoko!  
  
Ryoko: Argh! Mihoshi get off the phone and go help Kionye or something!!  
  
Kionye: Mihoshi! Give me the phone!! Ok Ryoko, I think I have what we need. There is a law that prohibits the importing of dragons to this dimension without a license. It is easy to get one but it will get her out of the house for a while………  
  
Ryoko: Good! That is exactly what we need, you come over here in your uniform and say you'll have to arrest her if she doesn't go get a license, that way it will take up a lot of time because Washu added something to Atoki's food to make him slower.  
  
Kionye: I got it. I'll be over in a few minutes, I'll bring Nariko, and Mihoshi, just in case, but Nariko will have to hide until Kami leaves.  
  
{Later}  
  
Kami: Come on Fireball, come and get the treat!  
  
Kami was playing out in the front yard with her dragon. She was trying to teach it to roll over, but wasn't having much luck. Though, she still was convinced he was like a big, scaly dog. As she was playing, Kionye, Mihoshi and Nariko pulled up in Tenchi's drive way. They got out of the car and walked up to Kami.  
  
Kionye: Hey Kami!  
  
Kami: Hey Kionye, What's up?  
  
Kionye: Oh, nothing much it's just that well, I was wondering… Did you know that you need a license to bring dragons to this dimension? Better yet, do you even have a license?  
  
Kami: Well, no I don't and I had no idea there was a law for that!  
  
Kionye: I believe you, so I'll let you go up to HQ to get one ok?  
  
Kami: Yes Ma'am!!  
  
Kami went down to the station and it took her almost thirteen hours to get there, get the license and get back home.  
  
Kami: Fireball… where are you?  
  
Kami turned and saw her dragon.  
  
Kami: Well, I see that you've grown to your full size so umm well I've got to go somewhere now.  
  
As Kami turned and headed back for her cabbit, Washu, Tenchi, Nariko, Ryoko and Kionye popped out of the bushes and blocked her way out of the yard.  
  
Ryoko: Well, nice try Kami, but you just can't fool us!  
  
Kami: Nariko, you told Ryoko about what I said to you?! How could you do that to me?  
  
Nariko: Aw come on Kami, lighten up a little!  
  
Instead of replying to Nariko, Kami turned and ran into the bushes trying to get to her cabbit, which had already transformed into a spaceship again.  
  
Nariko: Hey! Not so fast Kami!  
  
Nariko ran after her and caught Kami. She tackled her to the ground but Kami wiggled away and continued running. Ryoko decided to help Nariko and flew over and picked up Kami by her waist and held her tightly in the air and as hard as she tried, she couldn't get free. So, she resorted to punching Ryoko's nose. It worked. Ryoko's hands flew to her nose and she dropped Kami who started running. Just then, a cold wind blew what appeared to be a dark black cloud appeared in the sky. Everyone stopped and gazed up at the "cloud".  
  
Kami: Oh my God! It's  
  
Kami was cut off by a strange but familiar evil laughter.  
  
Tokihimo: Did you miss me?  
  
Nariko: Uh No!!!!  
  
Tokihimo: And why is that? Did you miss me Kami?  
  
Kami was shocked and so was everyone else who was present at Kami's battle with him. They all looked on in total shock.  
  
Washu: I, I don't believe it!  
  
Ryoko: It's not possible!  
  
Kami: I killed you!!  
  
Tokihimo: No my dear, you merely knocked me out cold! You are way to weak to defeat me!  
  
Kami: I, I and just how do you know that?  
  
Tokihimo: Well I, that's none of your business Kami!  
  
Kami: Well it's kind of about me………I'd think it was my business!  
  
Tokihimo: Any way, enough of these silly games, Kami it's time you came with me!  
  
Kami: No!  
  
Kami snapped her fingers and Fireball came out from behind the house and growled at Tokihimo. Tokihimo was shocked and Nariko smirked.  
  
Nariko: Afraid of the dragon you thought you killed?  
  
Tokihimo: Not, quite! You see, I am never caught off guard!  
  
Tokihimo smirked and then snapped his fingers and his huge space ship emitted a transport beam over Fireball. The beam brought Fireball onto the ship.  
  
Tokihimo: You see, Kami I have your "precious baby" now! So if you ever want to see him again, I suggest you obey my orders! I'll give you time to think this over; If you ever want to see your dragon again, you better dispose of Tenchi!! Bye now!  
  
He left in his space ship and Kami sunk to her knees crying.  
  
Kami: What will I do now? I can't kill Tenchi, but I can't just let him hurt Fireball! Believe it or not, He is defenseless against Tokihimo.  
  
Ryoko: Well I know if you decide to kill my Tenchi, you'll pay!  
  
Washu: Are threats really necessary?  
  
Ryoko: I was just saying…………  
  
Kami got up and ran to the house.  
  
Tenchi: Kami wait!  
  
She ran to her bedroom and locked the door and lay on her bed and cried. Everyone else followed her into the house. Tenchi knocked on her door.  
  
Tenchi: Kami, can we come in and talk about this?  
  
Kami: Open that door and I swear you will regret it!  
  
Nariko: Uh-oh *sarcastically* I think she might hurt us!  
  
Tenchi: Kami, why not!  
  
Ryoko: Tenchi, move please! Nariko, would you like to help me?  
  
The two girls powered up and destroyed Kami's door, but to their surprise, she was waiting on the other side for them, with her sword in hand!  
  
Kami: I told you that you'd regret opening that door!  
  
Kami slashed at Ryoko and Nariko.  
  
Nariko: W.T.F.?!  
  
Ryoko: What's going on Kami?  
  
Kami blasted at everyone so Kionye, Nariko and Ryoko decided to fight back. Nariko and Ryoko stood back while Kionye took a shot at Kami's shoulder with her gun. Though she didn't hit Kami, the bullet did glaze the top of her shoulder.  
  
Kami: Missed me!  
  
Ryoko and Nariko stabbed Kami at the same time with their swords and Kami sunk to her knees. She appeared to be beaten and Nariko walked over and knelt next to her.  
  
Nariko: Kami, are you feeling all right?  
  
Kami: I said………Just leave me alone!  
  
Kami turned and lit her sword once more and tried to attack Nariko but instead hit her window. She lost her balance and fell out, but her harsh training with Tokihimo enabled her to land safely on her feet. Everyone else followed her out to the yard. Kionye approached the depressed girl and placed her hand on Kami's shoulder.  
  
Kionye: Listen we're sorry for barging in on you, but we were worried and you prevented us from finding out what was wrong with you.  
  
Kami: Kionye, may I see your gun?  
  
Kionye: Yeah right! Now you need to- what would you do with my gun anyway?  
  
Kami: I just can't choose between Tenchi and Fireball……so the easiest way to ease the pain would be to shoot myself.  
  
Kionye: Well you can forget it; I won't let you do that! Now come on Kami, let's go back to the house and talk about this ok?  
  
Kami allowed Kionye and Nariko to help her up and lead her back to the house. Everyone sat down in the living room while Kionye and Washu questioned her.  
  
Kionye: So, how did you get involved with this guy anyway Kami?  
  
Kami looks at the floor and blushed  
  
Kami: Well, to tell you the truth………I can't remember…………  
  
Washu: *sweat drop* you what?!  
  
Kami: I know it sounds stupid but I honestly don't remember. All I can remember is him forcing me to go into huge cities full of innocent people and capture many of them. Then he'd either hold them hostage until the planet's monarchy or guardian gave in or he'd get information out of all the people on the exact location of the leaders or guardian. Once he got a hold of them he'd challenge them to a battle himself or he'd force me to torture their family members until they handed over their kingdom, planet or empire. The looks of pain, hate, anger and fear on the people's faces were more then I could ever bear.  
  
Washu: How could he force you to do these things?  
  
Kami: I'm not really sure but I know that whenever I didn't listen to him, he'd gain control of my body and I'd be doing what he wanted and I couldn't stop it. I mean, I was fully conscious and I knew for sure I didn't want to fight or kill but I still did it and no matter what I did, it was impossible for me to retaliate.  
  
Washu: Well Kami, if you don't mind I'd like to run some tests on you.  
  
Kami: No I do mind!  
  
Nariko: Kami, how did he get you away from your parents?  
  
Kami: I can't even begin to tell you because I don't even know who my parents were…………Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll be going up to my room. But don't worry, I won't lock it this time.  
  
{Later}  
  
Nariko: Ya know Ryoko, I think her crystal is a very powerful and valuable item.  
  
Nariko and Ryoko exchanged evil glances and Nariko went upstairs to the room that she and Kami shared. Nariko stepped inside the room very quietly as to not disturb Kami. She saw the necklace lying on Kami's nightstand. She went over to it, grabbed it and ran out of the room just as Kami woke up from a terrible nightmare about Tokihimo. She reached over for her crystal and discovered it was missing.  
  
Kami: Well, that sure is weird, I wonder where it could be?  
  
She searched her entire room and the downstairs rooms as well. When she went to look for it outside she saw Nariko in the yard with a shiny……CRYSTAL?!  
  
Kami: Nariko! I am gonna kick your ass when I get a hold of you!  
  
Nariko: Huh?  
  
Kami ran over and tackled Nariko to the ground and fought to get her crystal back. This did take quite a while but Kami successfully got Nariko in a tight headlock.  
  
Kami: Now, give me the crystal and apologize now!  
  
Nariko: Fine! Here take it! And I'm sorry……..  
  
Kami: What's that? I didn't quite hear you, can you speak up?  
  
Nariko: I SAID SORRY OK?  
  
Kami let Nariko go and she put her crystal back on her neck. As she was fastening the back, Nariko grabbed the crystal out of Kami's hands and took off with it.  
  
Kami: Nariko, you better bring it back, or else something bad will happen!  
  
As Kami said this, the crystal began to heat up rapidly and it burned Nariko's hands.  
  
Nariko dropped the crystal and Kami scooped it up and fastened it quickly behind her neck.  
  
Nariko: You can keep your stupid crystal, it's a piece of junk anyway!  
  
Kami smirked at this remark.  
  
Kami: Oh really? This piece of junk gave me the power to kill- almost kill Tokihimo didn't it? Didn't this piece of junk just burn your hands?  
  
Nariko blushed, she hated being wrong, especially when Kami was the one who was right. The two girls were all the way back by the shrine so they has a long walk back to the house. As they were walking, Tokihimo's space ship appeared in the sky once more. Nariko and Kami were throwing childish insults at each other so they didn't notice it but Tenchi and everyone else did.  
  
Tenchi: Where do you think Nariko and Kami are?  
  
Ryoko: I don't know, but they better hurry up or we might have to put up with * him * by ourselves.  
  
The two girls finally saw the huge space ship in the sky and ran to Tenchi and Ryoko who were standing outside, staring at the sky. The blue transport light beamed down from the ship and Tokihimo descended down to them. Kami, Nariko, Ryoko and Tenchi all got their swords ready, though Kami felt as if she were the only one afraid of losing. Before Tokihimo reached the ground he teleported behind Tenchi.  
  
Tokihimo: Hello everyone! So, who missed me?  
  
Ryoko: Just shut up and fight us!  
  
Tokihimo: Oh but Ryoko, I didn't come to fight; I came to see what Kami has decided to do. So Kamidahooh, what is your decision?  
  
Kami: Well, I………um……..This!  
  
She lunged at him with her sword, but this attack was only in vain for he was prepared for her attack. He quickly dodged her attack and slashed at her back with his own sword. She fell to the ground in shock.  
  
Tokihimo: Well, it seems you're out of practice my dear, you used to be able to get me with an attack that simple! You must learn never to defy my orders, for nothing good can come out of disobeying! Kami, you know you're nothing without me! After all I made you what you are today!  
  
Nariko: Don't listen to him Kami, he's just telling you a load of crap! Don't believe him!  
  
Tokihimo: Shut up you stupid girl! Kami, what does she know about your past, how can she possibly know anything about you?  
  
Kami: She's my friend and I tell her stuff like that! That's what people who trust each other do! You wouldn't understand that though, after all you don't even know what a friend is apparently!  
  
Tokihimo was enraged at her comment and kicked her right in the stomach.  
  
Tokihimo: Never, ever speak to me like that again! You owe me a large amount of respect, we've gone over this issue before! You are to keep a civil tongue and speak respectfully to me!  
  
Kami: How can I do that when I respect that tree over there more then I respect you!  
  
That was the last straw for Tokihimo, he picked Kami up by her shirt collar and held her in the air. I punched her face several times before kicking her in the stomach again and then dropping her to the ground. He then regained his cool attitude and turned to Tenchi.  
  
Tokihimo: Well, it seems as though she won't obey me, no matter. I shall take great pleasure in defeating you myself!  
  
Tenchi: I'll make you pay for what you've done to Kami!  
  
Kami propped herself up on her elbows and spoke weakly to Tenchi.  
  
Kami: Tenchi, please don't fight him; you have no idea how strong he is!  
  
Tokihimo teleported back to his ship and the ship landed in a nearby field. Tenchi knelt next to Kami and explained to her that he needed to do this for her, his family and friends and the entire earth. Then he, Nariko and Ryoko set off running (well Ryoko flew but anyways) towards the ship. The doors opened for them and they followed Tokihimo's evil laughter to a large, dark room that looked like a training arena. Just then the lights flicked on and they saw Tokihimo standing at the other end of the arena, wearing a black and blue fighting suit instead of his usual long black cloak. Tokihimo put on a fake smile and pretended to treat them kindly.  
  
Tokihimo: Welcome to my…humble home.  
  
Ryoko: Yeah, yeah. Now, can we please get this fight under way?  
  
Tenchi stood ready with his sword and though he tried to hide it, he was a bit frightened of Tokihimo. His anger overcame his fear quickly and he lunged at Tokihimo. Tokihimo (believe it or not) wasn't ready when Tenchi attacked him and got hit in the chest with Tenchi's sword.  
  
Tokihimo: Oh you'll pay for that boy!  
  
He teleported to the other side of the arena and fired several energy blasts and Tenchi. All of them missed except for one, which caught Tenchi in the stomach. Tenchi fell to the ground and tried to get up. Ryoko became enraged that Tokihimo would attack Tenchi and she lunged after him while Nariko helped Tenchi over to the side. Ryoko proved to be a worthy opponent until she tried to punch him. Tokihimo stopped her fist and began crushing it with his hands. Ryoko screamed out in pain and Nariko came to the rescue, she ran up behind Tokihimo and slashed him several times across his back. He first knocked Ryoko to the floor and turned around to face Nariko.  
  
Tenchi: Stop it now! They aren't what you want, I am so leave her alone!  
  
Tokihimo simply smirked and began blasting Nariko with energy blasts. It was too much for Nariko and she had been hit in vital places such as her head so she fainted. While Tenchi and the girls were fighting Tokihimo, Kami had slowly made her way up to the ship's entrance. She walked in slowly and knew immediately where they were. She mustered up all the strength she could find and quickly ran to the arena. While she was running, her crystal had been powering up and began glowing faintly. She hoped this meant it would give her power like her last battle. Tokihimo continued beating on Tenchi when Kami stormed in the room.  
  
Kami: Tokihimo! I'm about to teach you a very important lesson, so listen up!  
  
Her crystal continued gathering energy, but what Kami didn't know was that the crystal was slowly making her weaker because the power was slowly getting to be too much to handle.  
  
Tokihimo: hmm…I thought I got rid of you. No matter, you'll be just as easy to defeat as she was.  
  
He pointed over to Nariko's unconscious body. Kami suddenly formed a light purple shield around herself and went charging at Tokihimo. She hit him straight on the jaw and then she retreated back to the other side of the arena.  
  
Tokihimo: So you want to play like that do you? Well that's how it will be then!  
  
He formed his own shield and the two began exchanging fire. She began gaining more energy faster and she was slowly defeating him. She gave a particularly strong blast at his shield and it shattered and he was left defenseless. She began to get weaker because of her great powers and she began shaking. She then gathered all her new energy and created a huge ball of energy and threw it at Tokihimo. It hit him and a big explosion occurred. When the smoke cleared, Tenchi, Nariko and Ryoko saw the Tokihimo was no more and Kami was indeed the victor. She began shaking uncontrollably and she fainted where she stood.  
  
Tenchi: Ryoko, you help Nariko and I'll get Kami. We need to get them to Washu.  
  
Ryoko: Right, Nariko is seriously hurt and Washu may know what's up with Kami.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko walked down to Washu's lab and left the two girls there. A few minutes later Kami came upstairs looking very weak. Washu followed……  
  
Washu: Kami is ok, except for a few bruises and cuts all she needs is plenty of rest. Nariko however, it may take me a while to help her. She's in pretty bad shape, but she'll be ok!  
  
Washu went back down to her lab and Kami went back upstairs to her room and immediately fell asleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED……… 


End file.
